


Run Away With Me to Paradise

by Hllangel



Series: Dumb things to do in Vegas [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Edging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: They’re in public, and Auston knows it would be a stupid move, but he wants more. Needs Freddie to stop teasing him and just touch his dick already. When he looks over at Freddie, he finds that Freddie’s ordered food that he can eat with just one hand.The asshole.He planned this.Or, Auston scores his 100th goal in Vegas, and Freddie helps him celebrate.





	Run Away With Me to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction based on the lives and likenesses of real people. If you or anyone you know are mentioned here, please hit the back button right away. 
> 
> The seed of this was planted by my twitter TL a few weeks ago. Thank you to Bunny for holding my hand while I wrote this, and to Auston Matthews for timing his 100th goal so very perfectly for my purposes.

100 goals is a big thing, and Auston knows it. He’s proud of this, beams when someone tells him that he’s the fastest to do it in the modern era for the Leafs. 

When someone tells him that he also got his 100th career point in Vegas, he can’t help but look over at Freddie, remembering what happened last time they played here. 

They have plans for tonight, and the media wanting to talk to both of them is just keeping Auston from getting out of the room that much faster. Once they’re done with him, he rushes through his shower toys with his phone while he waits for Freddie to finish stretching. He never rushes his post-game stretching, and Auston definitely admires his commitment. 

He also really loves the results. 

Once they’re settled at their table in the very fancy restaurant Freddie picked, Freddie opens his menu with one hand, and reaches over with the other to rest it at the small of Auston’s back, just above the waist of his pants. It’s warm in the room, but Freddie’s hand is burning hot, heating Auston up with just a touch. It’s not really their anniversary, but it is the first time they’ve been back in the city since they got married here, and this time they even won their game. 

Being here on Valentine's day is just a bonus. 

Auston was ready to skip dinner altogether and just go back to their hotel room, but Freddie had insisted that they keep the reservation.

And now, Freddie is slowly driving Auston crazy; they haven’t even ordered their appetizers yet. 

Between courses, Freddie’s hand moves from Auston’s back to his thigh. Auston’s dick is basically programmed to respond to having his husband’s hand anywhere close, and by the time their food arrives, Auston has to shift and adjust himself in order to concentrate on actually eating. 

They’re in public, and Auston knows it would be a stupid move, but he wants more. Needs Freddie to stop teasing him and just touch his dick already. When he looks over at Freddie, he finds that Freddie’s ordered food that he can eat with just one hand. 

The asshole. 

He planned this. 

A shiver runs through Auston and his face heats up as he contemplates what else Freddie might have planned for them. He spreads his thighs wider, hoping to entice Freddie into moving his hand a little bit closer, but Freddie just digs his fingers in until Auston’s breath catches and he stops trying to move. 

They order dessert. Well, Freddie orders dessert — an ice cream and cookie concoction that’s plated beautifully when it arrives, but which turns to mostly liquid by the time Freddie finishes eating because he’s very clearly going slow just to torture Auston. 

And it’s working. 

Auston has to carry his coat very strategically as they make their way back to the hotel. In the elevator, he reaches for the button for their floor, but Freddie knocks his hand away and wraps his entire body around Auston’s. 

He forgets what he’s doing for a long minute. This is one of his favorite things now; the way Freddie can wrap him up, hold him close and make Auston feel like there’s nothing else out there, just the two of them. The rest of the world can wait. 

“Sixteenth floor,” Freddie says, voice low in Auston’s ear. He nibbles on Auston’s earlobe and doesn’t say anything else, and Auston has to stop and pull himself together to make that sentence even make sense. 

He eventually manages to press the button, and once the elevator starts moving, tries to grab Freddie’s hand and move it to his dick because if he doesn’t get some action from him soon he is actually going to die. 

Freddie won’t be moved, And Auston can’t turn around and press into him or kiss him. He is well and truly trapped. 

He keeps hold of Auston until they get to their new floor, and then leads them to a new room. A suite, he realizes as he enters. there’s a bottle of champagne chilling on the table next to a vase of roses and a card with the hotel logo. Auston would look at what the card says but he’s too busy being pressed into a wall. 

_Finally_ , Auston thinks. He leans back and tries to pull Freddie with him, turning his face up so Freddie can kiss him. 

Instead, Freddie ignores his lips and goes to work on the sensitive spot on his neck. Auston leans back to give Freddie more access and tries to reach between them so that he can touch his own dick, if his asshole of a husband won’t do it for him. 

“No,” Freddie says, biting Auston’s shoulder to punctuate the order. 

Auston whines, the sound ripping out of his throat before he realizes. 

Freddie bites him again before grabbing hold of Auston’s hands and pinning them to the wall above his head. “Be patient.” 

“Jesus, Fred. You’ve gotta give me _something_.” Auston’s breath is coming heavy, his entire body consumed with anticipation. “ _Please_.” 

Auston shifts his hips, but Freddie isn’t giving him an inch. Even when he drops Auston’s hands to unbutton his shirt he takes care not to touch his skin, peeling the fabric open with delicate fingers. 

He pushes the fabric back, down Auston’s shoulders but not off, pinning Auston’s arms to his sides. So it’s going to be like that, apparently. Freddie is in complete control, and he turns his attention to Auston’s bare chest, licking and biting random spots. 

Freddie knows exactly where Auston is most sensitive, but he avoids every one of those spots, leaving Auston to twist and move and try to get Freddie’s mouth and fingers where he needs them. He’s so fucking hard already, and his cock is still trapped in his suit pants, leaving a wet spot that’s going to completely embarrass him on his next trip to the dry cleaners. 

It takes forever for Freddie to make it to his waist, and Auston’s knees are barely holding him up anymore. He shakes his arms loose from his shirt and digs his fingers into Freddie’s hair when he drops to his knees and starts working on taking off Auston’s pants. Freddie opens the zip and pulls them halfway down Auston’s thigh, leaving his boxers on, with his cock tented out obscenely. Auston is breathing hard and he’s pretty sure he can see his dick straining against the fabric. 

This time, when Freddie leans in he does touch Auston’s dick, and the relief is so overwhelming Auston thinks he’s going to come just from that. He doesn’t, somehow, but he cries out before he can stop himself. 

Freddie chuckles. “This is why I moved our room,” he says before bending back to nuzzle at Auston’s dick through the fabric. It’s devastating, and not nearly enough at the same time. 

“You asshole, just suck my dick already,” Auston breathes out. 

Freddie sits back on his heels and looks up at him. His hair is already wrecked from Auston’s fingers, and his mouth is red and inviting. 

“Okay,” he says. He licks his lips and leans in again. He pulls Auston’s boxers down, opens his mouth and slides straight down Auston’s dick and swallows before coming back up. Freddie’s not touching him anywhere else, and Auston grips the wall behind him for balance. 

Freddie pulls all the way off in a slow slide, and then goes down one more time, leaving Auston breathless. And then he pulls all the way back, lets go of Auston’s dick and rises gracefully to his feet so that he can _finally_ kiss Auston. Freddie shoves his thigh between Auston’s, and his tongue between Auston’s lips and takes up every last ounce of Auston’s thoughts. The only thing Auston can do is cling to Freddie’s shoulder’s and get as much friction as he can on his dick before Freddie pulls away again. 

He's going to, Auston can feel it coming. 

He’s right: just as he gets some semblance of a nice rhythm going against Freddie’s hips, Freddie lets go and pulls away, leaving Auston thrusting up against literal air, desperate for more touch. 

What he gets is Freddie holding his hands and pulling him towards the bedroom. Auston stumbles a few times as his pants and boxers fall all the way down, and he has to kick his shoes off as he goes, but they make it to the bed without injury and when Auston looks down, he’s still wearing his socks. 

He can’t help the laugh that escapes him. Freddie gives him a weird look, so Auston points down. 

“Socks,” is all he manages to get out before dissolving into giggles and sitting down on the bed to take them off. 

Freddie smiles and shakes his head, but gets to work unbuttoning his own shirt, stripping down with efficiency. It’s the first time the Auston gets to see how much Freddie is affected by this _thing_ he’s doing to Auston. He drinks in the sight of Freddie’s flushed skin, mussed hair and hard dick, huge and straining up towards his waist. Auston's mouth waters, he wants to go down on his knees and blow Freddie, messy and fast until Freddie comes all over his face. 

Probably not tonight. Auston can see that Freddie has an agenda, and Auston is definitely willing to go along with it. 

Except that he also needs Freddie to join him on the bed, needs to feel the heat of his skin, his weight keeping Auston anchored in his own body. He lies back and lets his thighs fall apart, an open invitation for Freddie to crawl between them. 

Auston lets his hand drift to his dick, stroking it a few times, playing with the head and arching his back to blatantly show off. He knows what he looks like, and what it does to Freddie, and he’s not above playing dirty to get what he wants. Even though the whole _socks_ thing took the edge off, he’s still not far from desperate. 

It’s a minute before Freddie joins him on the bed, and when he does, it’s exactly what Auston needs. Fredde crawls between his legs and collapses on top of him. He can feel Freddie’s dick against his, right where he needs it and he wraps his legs around Freddie’s waist to keep him there. 

Freddie leans down to kiss him, which Auston welcomes gladly. He opens up for Freddie, his lips and his entire body, melting underneath him and letting Freddie fill up his senses until he’s overflowing, every nerve lighting up. This is what he’s wanted, what he’s needed all night. 

He moans, digging his fingers into Freddie’s back, knowing he’s probably leaving marks. Freddie shivers and moves his hips, rubbing their dicks together in a slow drag that makes Auston shiver and squeeze his thighs. He’s fast approaching the edge again, just from this. It feels like he’s been waiting for it forever. 

“I’m so close,” he gets out between kisses. “Fuck Freddie, I’m going to come.” 

His words get him the exact opposite of what he wants, because suddenly Freddie’s pulling away, sitting back on his heels between Auston’s legs, and stroking his hands down Auston’s thighs, nowhere near his dick. 

Auston shivers with the sudden rush of air between them. 

“What the fuck.” 

Freddie smiles, his eyes dark and hungry. He strokes his own dick, slow, teasing himself and Auston at the same time. “Not yet. Don’t come yet.” 

And then in an extremely unfair move, he wraps his fingers around Auston’s dick and strokes. Slow. 

Auston’s breath abandons him and his chest heaves, all the muscles in his legs flexing as he fights off the wave that’s threatening to crash through him. 

He tries to reach out and pull Freddie back to him once he's calmed down enough to think, but Freddie sets himself and refuses to be moved. He’s sitting perfectly still, watching Auston try everything he can to get Freddie’s hands on him more, and he’s smiling. 

“Fucker, come here,” Auston says.

Freddie laughs. “Not yet. You have to be patient.” 

Auston frowns, putting his on his best pouting face. “Fuck you.” 

That gets another laugh out of Freddie. “Not tonight.” 

Freddie licks his hand, makes a big show of it, and then reaches down and wraps his slick palm around Auston's dick, stroking him a few times with his whole hand, and then just a few trailing fingers. Auston’s still so close to the edge that even just that little bit of touch is almost enough for him to finish. 

Freddie presses on his dick, hand still, and Auston takes several deep breaths to calm himself, and looks up to find Freddie watching him carefully. 

When Auston’s heart calms down a little bit more, Freddie leans down to kiss him. A gentle, light pressure on his lips, Freddie careful not to touch him anywhere else. He can feel Freddie shift above him, but he’s not ready when Freddie’s mouth is replaced by feather-light touches on his lips, soft strokes down his nose and along his jaw. Freddie sprinkles sporadic kisses in the wake of his fingers, follows them all the way down Auston’s chest to his nipples. 

The first touch goes straight from Freddie’s fingertips to Auston’s dick; it jerks and bounces against his abs, leaking and spreading slick everywhere. Auston doesn’t think he’s ever been so turned on in his life. 

Freddie moves again, from one nipple to the other, all soft lips and light touches until he bites down without warning and Auston can’t help the strangled cry he makes as his nerves sizzle with pleasure. He’s barely recovered from the first one when Freddie bites his hip this time, with no warning. No soft touch first, just a quick bite at the vee of his muscles. His hands spread Auston’s legs wider, pressing outward while he ducks his head between them and goes for the soft skin of Auston’s inner thigh. 

He’s relentless; licking and biting and sucking bruises into Auston’s skin. Pressing him open and pinning him where Auston can feel the stretch in his hips. He gets lost in the timing of each mark, trying to guess what's coming as a distraction from how much he needs to come, but he's wrong every time. Freddie spends seconds in one spot and what feels like long minutes in the next. Auston’s thighs are going to be covered in bruises. He’s going to be a fucking cheetah underneath his boxers tomorrow. He snorts out a laugh, but either Freddie didn’t hear it or he’s just too focused on his plan that he doesn’t react at all. 

Auston relaxes a bit as Freddie slows down, replaces his teeth with his tongue and gentle fingers, probing each of the marks he’s made. Testing. He works his way back up to Auston’s abs, tasting just next to where Auston’s dick is lying flushed dark and red. It jumps at the touch and Auston works on controlling his breathing instead of grabbing Freddie's hair and moving him exactly where he needs. 

After another minute of gentle touches, he licks the head of Auston’s dick and swallows him down so slowly that Auston is actually afraid that he might die of it. Freddie’s spent so long teasing every other piece of him that the slow slide of Freddie’s lips and tongue is torture. He lifts a leg and presses his heel into Freddie’s back, trying to encourage something more. 

More suction, more friction, more touch. He doesn’t know. Just. _more_. 

Freddie’s pace doesn’t change. He sinks down slowly and pulls back even slower, working the head of Auston’s dick with his tongue each time. It’s familiar and so, so good. And Auston’s already so close to the edge. 

He can feel it in the way his fingers are tingling, in how his core is lighting itself on fire, his heart beating faster. His hips shift under Freddie’s hands and Freddie abruptly pulls away, wrapping his fingers around the base of Auston’s dick and squeezing just hard enough to keep Auston from falling over the edge.

Auston’s whole body flexes with the effort of holding back.

It takes forever to roll back, long seconds where Auston can’t breathe and has to shut his eyes against how overwhelming the simple touch of Freddie’s fingers on his hips has become. 

“Please,” he croaks out. 

Freddie doesn’t say anything; instead, he moves so that he’s lying next to Auston and reaches for his hand, threading their fingers together. He kisses Auston again, torturously slowly. 

Auston can barely move to meet even this snail’s pace, and lets his eyes drift shut. He can’t keep them open anymore. Every muscle has gone slack, and his dick is still so hard, wet on his stomach, twitching at every stroke of Freddie’s tongue against his. 

He draws it out even more, moving back to the bits of Auston’s neck that he can reach, moving Auston when he needs to. Auston knows he's a big guy, but Freddie moves each part of him effortlessly, arranging Auston exactly how he wants him, spread out over the bed for Freddie to play with. 

Before tonight, Auston thought he knew his body pretty well; which parts of him Freddie could use to get him worked up. Right now, it’s every inch of him. Even the suggestion of Freddie’s touch is enough. Freddie exhales on his collarbone and he’s flying out over a fresh sheet of ice. A lick next to his nipple and he’s scored a goal. 

He’s so focused on finding a pattern to where Freddie is kissing him that he loses track of when Freddie is moving down his body and lifting his thigh until it’s resting on Freddie’s shoulder. He scratches his beard against the skin that he’s made even more sensitive, and Auston can’t think anymore.

Auston curses goalie patience as Freddie slowly works over every mark he’s already made. He clenches the sheets to have something to hold that isn’t his dick, even though that part of him desperately needs attention too. 

He’s floating somewhere above the bed when Freddie finishes with his thighs and shifts again, holding Auston’s knees and licking the root of his dick. He sucks one of Auston’s balls into his mouth, giving it a gentle tug and reaching around to feel the pool of liquid that’s been steadily leaking out of Auston’s cock for what feels like hours. 

Seemingly satisfied with his work, he hums with one of Auston’s balls still in his mouth, and Auston’s dick twitches again, straining up, still harder than Auston’s ever been in his life. And then Freddie does it again on the other side. 

He’s getting close again, can feel the heat building in his fingertips, his neck, all the new bruises on his legs. Freddie’s not stopping and a hint of panic sets in as Auston flows to the edge of the cliff and Freddie hasn’t given him permission yet. 

“I can’t —“ Auston’s voice is gone, he can barely speak anymore. He reaches for Freddie, gets his fingers in his hair and tugs, and Freddie still isn’t stopping. He’s taking Auston even farther than before. “Stop. Fred, I’m going to—“ 

He can’t even finish his sentence, has to stop to gulp in air when Freddie holds his hand and once again takes Auston’s dick into his mouth, slower than he’s gone all night. He takes Auston deep into his throat and swallows, reaches one finger back to press against Auston’s hole, the one place on Auston’s body that he’s completely avoided tonight, and the new touch is enough to send Auston off the edge of the cliff. 

His orgasm slams through him, a brutal rush that almost _hurts_ , he’s been waiting for so long. Freddie lets Auston’s dick fall out of his mouth and they both watch as long ropes of come decorate his chest. Freddie takes hold of his dick and strokes him, a hard downstroke and gentle return, somehow perfectly in time with each spasm until he’s finished, heart racing, dick dark red and spent in Freddie’s hand. 

Freddie doesn’t let go as he moves to lie next to Auston; half on top of him, with one of his legs thrown over Auston’s own, his body a welcome weight anchoring Auston back into his own. He clings with both hands and buries his nose in Freddie’s collarbone, hiding his face while he tries to gather himself, prepares for the inevitable moment when Freddie’s going to let him go to clean up. 

He’s a mess. 

They’re sticky and sweaty, and Auston knows Freddie hates that part. 

But Freddie’s still there long minutes later. His hand is still on Auston’s dick, toying with the head, stroking his fingers along the underside of it with just enough pressure that Auston is still hard. He clings tighter to Freddie and tries to form words, unsure as to what he’s going to even say if he makes it there. 

He’s shaking with each touch of Freddie’s fingers, still desperate for more because he hasn’t been allowed to cool down yet. 

Auston can feel Freddie’s dick against his hip, the hard length of it pressing in, moving as Freddie shifts against him. He wants to touch. Hands or mouth doesn’t matter, but he needs to get his hands on Freddie sometime soon. 

He tries to reach between them, but Freddie grabs his hand and moves it away, holding his wrist and pinning it above his head. He drags his dick along Auston’s hips, teasing Auston with what he’s not allowed to have. 

Freddie kisses him again, light teasing kisses that start on Auston’s lips and move down his jaw and neck until goosebumps break out on Auston’s skin and he brings his leg up to hook around Freddie’s ankle and keep him there. 

Which is of course when Freddie rises onto his hands and knees in one fluid move. Auston has no idea if it’s because he’s a goalie or if it’s just Freddie, so graceful that it takes Auston’s breath away. Auston could watch him move forever, but right now it’s so frustrating he wants to cry because he wants to feel Freddie, not have him hovering inches away.

“Roll over,” Freddie orders. He’s straddling Auston’s hips, his dick swinging in the air between them tantalizingly close to Auston’s own, and he doesn’t move. Auston has barely any room to maneuver, but he makes it work, shimmying his shoulders and hips until he’s lying on his stomach, head resting on his arms and Freddie sitting on his thighs. It’s a hint of relief for his dick, to have it pressed into the sheets with their combined weight, and Auston draws in a deep breath, shifting his hips as much as he can to take the edge off even more. 

Since they’ve been married, Freddie’s been pushing Auston more and more, a masterclass in what he’s capable of feeling. But this is new; Freddie’s never kept him this on edge for this long. Auston’s completely lost track of time, of everything except where Freddie is touching him. And even that is difficult because he keeps moving in unexpected directions, from stroking his fingers tantalizingly close to Auston’s hole to his shoulder to the dip of his spine. 

It’s almost a massage; light pressure and lots of heat from Freddie’s hands rubbing against his skin. Auston hisses when Freddie hits a still-healing bruise on his ribs, the usual consequence of playing hockey. Auston can’t remember a time when he wasn’t at least a little bit banged up. Freddie keeps working the sore spot with gentle fingers and before too long Auston isn’t feeling the pain in the same way, it’s just another intense sensation to add to the pile of things he’s feeling right now, and he can relax his back where he’d tensed up. 

Above him, Freddie hums and continues his massage. His thumbs dig into the muscles at the base of Auston’s skull, sending a pulse directly to his dick. He didn’t realize that was such a direct connection, but he rolls his head forward, silently begging for more because doing that out loud would be too embarrassing. 

Luckily, Freddie knows him well enough that he takes the hint, working his fingers into Auston’s hair and making him go limp all over. He’s already come — hard — once, which usually leaves him exhausted, wanting nothing more than to sleep and hold on to Freddie for hours. 

He still feels that now, but since Freddie hadn’t let him come down at all, he’s also approaching desperation again. His dick is throbbing below him, and he’s so completely sapped of energy that he doesn’t know what to do about it. 

He whines.

Freddie slowly slowly moves down his back, concentrating all of his touch on the sensitive dip Auston’s spine, delicate movements that light up his nerves, fire spreading out to the tips of his toes. 

As Freddie moves farther down Auston’s back, the exhaustion is starting to take a backseat to desperation. He needs something. A rhythm. A hand on his dick. Hell, he’ll settle for being allowed to move and get a facsimile of the friction he needs from the blanket below him. 

Unfortunately, this is when Freddie grabs hold of his hips and hauls him back and arranges Auston’s limbs until he’s got his knees under him and wide open, ass hanging in the air, open and vulnerable. 

He still blushes every time Freddie does this, a hot, intense flush that creeps from his face down to his shoulders and chest. The heat coming off his face is almost tangible as Freddie leans in and pulls his cheeks apart. His breath is hot, and the minute his tongue touches Auston fights the need to move closer and pull away at the same time. 

He does neither. Instead, he lets Freddie hold him in position as he moves in, pressing his face into Auston’s skin and licking into him with short, teasing strokes. It’s so intimate it steals Auston’s breath, leaving him panting into his pillow. 

After what feels like an age, the light, quick licks turn into long strokes, Freddie working him open with his tongue. The heat of Freddie’s mouth sets Auston on fire from the inside out, and the burn only increases when Freddie starts fucking him with his tongue, pressing Auston’s hips into the mattress, forcing his knees open wider, and slipping one of his thick, long fingers inside. 

Auston’s eyes go blurry, and he squeezes them shut. It’s a fight, letting himself be this vulnerable. Even to Freddie, who he trusts more than almost anyone else in his life. 

“Please —“ 

He doesn’t even know what he’s really asking for; for Freddie to stop or to keep going until the last bits of embarrassment are drawn out of him bit by bit, any resistance smoothed over by Freddie’s silky tongue and delicate fingers. 

Freddie sneaks another one in and uses his tongue to work at Auston’s rim, keeping Auston open and loose even though he’s trying to clench around Freddie’s fingers, to feel full and anchored. 

Instead, he’s drowning. 

Everything is slick and wet, from where Freddie is fucking him open with his tongue; to his leaking dick leaving a stain on the sheets; to his eyelashes all clumped together. Fuck, he’s _crying_. He presses his face into the pillow and hopes Freddie won’t notice. 

With his free hand, Freddie strokes down Auston’s side, over his ribs and across his abs until he’s got his fingers on the head of Auston’s dick. His awareness snaps back to how hard he is, and how long he’s been that way, and his dick strains against Freddie’s touch, hot and throbbing, pulling all of his focus. He clenches again, feeling a burst of fluid leaking out. Freddie plays with it, spreading it out with smooth strokes. Making Auston grip the pillow so tightly his knuckles turn white. 

Freddie slides his fingers in deeper, searching with gentle pressure until he finds what he’s looking for and Auston whites out, every nerve on fire. He thought he’d come hard the first time, but now he’s about to combust; burst into flames and leave behind a pile of ashes in the bed. 

More tears leak out of Auston’s eyes where they’re squeezed shut, and he’s only barely aware that he’s talking, begging for _more. Anything. Please, Fred._

Freddie pulls his face back enough that his breath is slightly cool on Auston’s soaked skin. 

“Soon, love. You’re almost there.” 

_Soon_ means nothing to Auston right now. He has no sense of time, no vocabulary left. There’s nothing to do but keep going, to trust Freddie to keep him safe, to give him what he needs. 

He can feel Freddie’s tongue on him again, pushing in alongside his fingers, putting even more pressure on his prostate. Freddie’s hand tightens around his cock, moving torturously slowly. 

Auston feels it coming, dragged through him like time is almost standing still. He knows he’s about to come for an age before he actually does, and then it lasts forever. Freddie keeps his fingers inside Auston as he clamps down on them, splattering the sheets while Freddie whispers words of encouragement into his skin. 

The wave of his orgasm takes forever to recede, and when it does Auston shivers, sensitive all over. He feels empty, aches with it, when Freddie pulls his fingers out. Freddie’s hands on his knees, pulling his legs back into a normal position is almost too much. The sweat pooled behind his knees makes him shiver and clench his eyes shut against the tears still leaking out. 

Freddie smoothes a hand down his side and pulls a blanket over them as he carefully arranges Auston in a more comfortable position on the bed. 

He kisses his way up Auston’s back and as he nuzzles into Auston’s neck, he also nudges Auston’s knee forward, just a little bit, and sinks into him, slowly, until he’s completely draped around Auston’s back, filling Auston up the way he’s needed all night. 

Auston can feel every hot inch of him inside and lets out a sigh of relief.

Freddie lines his knee up behind Auston and rolls his hips, pushing his dick in deep before rolling back out a few inches. It’s a slow movement — everything tonight has been slow — but the friction against Auston’s already overheated skin is delicious. It punches the breath out of him. 

His cock twitches, causing more tears to fill up Auston’s eyes. Freddie’s given him so much tonight; he’s still doing it, slowly fucking Auston into oblivion. One of Freddie’s arms is under Auston’s neck, pillowing his head, surrounding him completely as he tries to put his fractured senses back together.

It doesn’t work, Freddie is everywhere, filling him up and pinning him down and stretching him open even farther with a hand to the back of his knee. 

He whines at the stretch, but Freddie whispers in his ear, sweet words and a soothing tone, keeping Auston close and safe. 

But he’s still moving. Small shifts of his hips that draw shockwaves through Auston. He can’t handle the contact, but doesn’t know what he’d do if Freddie pulled out. 

Freddie hitches Auston’s leg up farther, and rolls onto his back, dragging Auston over with him, holding him close and leaving him exposed. It takes a minute to get them into a position that Freddie’s happy with, but he never stops moving his hips in short, teasing strokes. Freddie sets his legs and rests Auston’s on top of it, and then wraps his free hand around Auston’s dick. 

He holds Auston, not stroking him, but instead squeezing his dick in an opposing rhythm to the way his hips are working. Auston has to grip the sheets for balance as he turns his head, searching for another point of connection. He wants to feel Freddie on his mouth, connect the circuit. 

When he does, Auston’s barely able to do more than bump his lips and tongue against Freddie’s, he’s breathing too hard. He closes his eyes and grips Freddie’s arm, feeling the way the muscles of his forearm shift as he works over Auston’s cock with firm, smooth strokes. 

His hips are speeding up, the long, rolling thrusts replaced by short sharp bursts that spark stars behind Auston’s eyes. The only thing he can do is spread his legs out wider, inviting Freddie in deeper. He rolls his head back, using Freddie’s shoulder as a pillow and sinks, letting all of his weight fall back on Freddie. 

Freddie picks up the pace, breathing hard. The murmured words that have been spilling out of his mouth all night go silent, replaced by erratic moans as he gets closer to his own orgasm. Auston can feel it in the way he’s moving, all focus on Auston’s pleasure gone. Auston lets himself go, too; lets Freddie grip him exactly where he wants to and moves without any consideration for what’s making Auston feel good. 

It’s rare that Freddie gets this far, he has so much control over what he’s doing no matter the situation. But right now Auston’s feeling exactly the same, he has no control left, nothing left to give, so he lets Freddie take what he needs. 

Time stretches. Every thrust of Freddie’s hips grinds over his prostate, keeping Auston hot all over, keeping him on edge even though he’s come twice already. 

Auston feels when Freddie finally tips over the edge. He throws his head back and lets out a long groan. His hips go wild, straining forward to get as deep as he can, and his dick pulses inside Auston, spilling over while he holds Auston tight and draws deep breaths. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Freddie breathes out, his body going lax underneath Auston. 

Auston hums in agreement. Freddie’s still inside him, and Auston can feel the erratic beat of Freddie’s aftershocks. He surprises himself when Freddie goes to pull out and Auston stops him. 

“No. Fuck, stay. I need - fuck, I need to feel you.” 

Freddie stays, and he keeps his hand on Auston’s dick and resumes the long, firm strokes from before. 

Everything is so good. Auston is floating, completely full of Freddie and reveling in the most amazing afterglow of his life. Freddie shifts as his dick softens, working to keep them connected, and the small movements against Auston’s skin pull sparks through his nerves. 

It hits him by surprise, a slow roll of pleasure that starts deep in his stomach and floods through the rest of him in slow motion, curling his toes as he comes for a third time. His dick is completely dry this time, not even fully hard, and pulsing weakly in Freddie’s hand as Auston’s jaw drops open in shock. 

Freddie stops moving, lets go of Auston’s dick and just holds him tight, breathing into Auston’s neck. 

Auston’s face is wet again, his lashes clumped together. He has to blink more than a few times to clear his vision as Freddie carefully pulls out all the way, using his fingers to gently massage Auston’s hole, easing him into the separation. 

He hates this part, losing the intimate connection between them. Freddie stretches his legs back out, too, his hands gentle on Auston’s heated skin. When he figures out that Freddie’s about to leave the bed, he grabs on tight to Freddie’s hand. 

“Don’t.” 

They’re going to be so disgusting in the morning, but right now Auston can’t handle the thought of Freddie not being within touching distance. The closer the better. 

Freddie sighs, but relaxes again, arranging the pillows and letting Auston make himself comfortable on his chest. It doesn’t take much. Auston is so wrung out that every position is comfortable so long as he’s touching as much of Freddie as he can. 

 

Travel days are the actual worst, and Freddie’s alarm pulls Auston out of the deepest sleep he’s had for a while. Instead of opening his eyes he groans and buries his face in Freddie’s chest. 

Freddie huffs out a laugh and reaches to turn off the alarm. Auston can feel the way Freddie’s muscles shift under his skin as he hits the snooze to give them a few more minutes of peace. 

As he starts to wake up more, Auston takes inventory of all of his muscles. He’s still extremely relaxed, floating from his last orgasm last night, and he rolls off Freddie to slowly stretch. 

When he moves his legs he winces, feeling all the dried sweat and come where it’s stuck to his skin. Freddie laughs at him and then slides out of bed and towards the bathroom. After a minute the shower switches on and Freddie’s voice floats out. 

“You coming?” 

Auston laughs and swings his legs over the bed to get up and go join Freddie.

“Give me a minute,” he says when he steps into the shower. “I came three times last night.” 

“I’ve got some catching up to do,” Freddie says. He tilts his head back, exposing the long line of his neck, which he knows Auston loves. He can’t not move in and lick the exposed wet skin there. 

There’s not really time for anything other than a quick hand job before they have to be on the bus, but just having Freddie’s hands gently scrub all the sweat and dried come off of him is enough to get him halfway there. He’s gentle, which is a good thing given how sensitive Auston still is from last night, and before long he’s spilling over Freddie’s hands and leaning on him while he catches his breath. 

They really don't have time for this, but Auston drops to his knees to get Freddie’s dick in his mouth, seeking some sense of the fullness from last night again. He’s probably going to spend the rest of his life seeking out that complete satiation again. Good thing Freddie’s probably totally on board with that. 

For now, he’s going to have to content himself with taking Freddie as deep as he can. He drops his jaw open and slides his lips down Freddie’s shaft until he hits the back of Auston’s throat and makes him cough for a minute. Freddie strokes a hand through his hair, holding on and guiding him into position so that the next time he feeds Auston his dick it goes better. 

Auston closes his eyes and lets Freddie set the pace again, using his hand to compensate for his dumb gag reflex. He’d like to have some semblance of a voice when he sees his family later. 

A minute later Freddie pulls back and Auston speeds up his hand, tilting his face back, waiting. He loves this, loves having Freddie claim him in such a base way, even when the evidence of it washes quickly down the drain. 

Standing up, he has to flex his knees a few times, but gets to work quickly washing his hair now that the rest of him is clean. 

He leans in to kiss Freddie once they’ve both mostly dry and finished brushing their teeth — Freddie has a strict _no morning breath kisses_ rule — and then have to scramble to get dressed and pack up for the morning. Luckily it’s still mostly packed thanks to the hotel staff that had moved everything up last night. 

On the way out the door Auston spies the bottle of champagne they hadn’t touched, and stuffs it quickly in his bag. 

Freddie gives him a weird look. 

“What?” 

“We have plenty of that back home, better bottles than that probably,” Freddie points out. “Why are you bringing that one?” 

“I’m saving it,” Auston says. He leans in to give Freddie one last kiss before they go join their teammates. “We can crack it open when you get your 100th win.”


End file.
